The Shining in Sonic Style
The Shining is a 1980 psychological horror film produced and directed by Stanley Kubrick, co-written with novelist Diane Johnson and starring with Nelson Thorndyke, Linsey Thorndyke and Christopher Thorndyke. This film is about a writer, Jack Torrance takes a job as an off-season caretaker at an isolated hotel. His young son possesses psychic abilities and is able to see things from the past and future such as the ghosts who inhabit the hotel. Soon after settling in, the family is trapped in the hotel by a snowstorm, and Jack gradually becomes influenced by a supernatural presence. He descends into madness and attempts to murder his wife and son. Plot Jack Torrance (Nelson) arrives at the Overlook Hotel to interview for the position of winter caretaker with the aim of using the hotel's solitude to work on his writing. The hotel itself is built on the site of a Native American burial ground and becomes completely snowed in during the long winters. Manager Stuart Ullman (Chuck) warns him that a previous caretaker developed cabin fever and killed his family and himself. Jack's son, Danny (Chris) has ESP and had a terrifying premonition about the hotel. Jack's wife, Wendy (Linsey) tells a visiting doctor that Danny has an imaginary friend called Tony and that Jack has given up drinking because he had hurt Danny's arm after a binge. The family arrives at the hotel on closing day and is given a tour. The African-American chef name Dick Hallorann (Danny) surprises Danny by telepathically offering him ice cream. He explains to Danny that he and his grandmother shared this telepathic ability which he calls "shining". Danny asks if there is anything to be afraid of in the hotel, particularly Room 237. Hallorann tells Danny that the hotel itself has a "shine" to it along with many memories, not all of which are good. He also tells Danny to stay out of Room 237. Months passes, Jack's writing project goes nowhere while Danny and Wendy explore the hotel's hedge maze. Wendy becomes concerned about the phone lines being out due to the heavy snowfall and Danny has more frightening visions. Jack, increasingly frustrated, starts acting strangely and becomes prone to violent outbursts. Danny's curiosity about Room 237 gets the better of him when he sees the room's door open. Later, Wendy finds Jack, asleep at his typewriter, screaming while in the midst of a horrifying nightmare. After she awakens him, he says that he dreamed that he had killed her and Danny. Then, Danny shows up with a bruise on his neck and visibly traumatized, causing Wendy to accuse Jack of abusing Danny. Jack wanders into the hotel's Gold Room where he meets a ghostly bartender named Lloyd. Lloyd serves him bourbon on the rocks while Jack complains to him about his marriage. Wendy later tells Jack that Danny told her that a "crazy woman in one of the rooms" tried to strangle him. Jack investigates Room 237 where he encounters the ghost of a dead woman, but tells Wendy that he saw nothing. Wendy and Jack argue about whether Danny should be removed from the hotel and a furious Jack returns to the Gold Room, now filled with ghosts having a costume party. Here, he meets the ghost of the previous caretaker, Grady who tells Jack that he must "correct" his wife and child. Meanwhile, in Florida, Hallorann has a premonition that something is wrong at the hotel and takes a flight back to Colorado to investigate. Danny starts calling out "redrum" frantically and goes into a trance, now referring to himself as "Tony". While searching for Jack, Wendy discovers that his typewriter that he has been typing endless pages of manuscript repeating "all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" in different layouts. She was confronted by Jack who threatens her before she knocks him unconscious with a baseball bat. She manages to drag him into the kitchen and lock him in the pantry, but this does not solve her larger problem. She and Danny are trapped at the hotel since Jack has sabotaged the hotel's two-way radio and snowcat. Later, Jack converses through the pantry door with Grady who unlocks the door, releasing him. Danny writes "REDRUM" in lipstick on the bathroom door. When Wendy sees this in the bedroom mirror, the letters spell out "MURDER". Then, Jack begins to chop through the door leading to his family's living quarters with a fire axe. Then, Wendy frantically sends Danny out through the bathroom window, but it will not open sufficiently for her to fit through it herself. Jack starts chopping through the bathroom door as Wendy screams in horror. He leers through the hole he has made, shouting "Here's Johnny!", but backs off after Wendy slashes his hand with a butcher knife. Hearing the engine of the snowcat Hallorann has borrowed to get up the mountain, Jack leaves the room. He kills Hallorann in the lobby and pursues Danny into the hedge maze. Wendy runs through the hotel looking for Danny, encountering several ghosts and a huge cascade of blood from an elevator. Meanwhile, Danny walks backwards in his own tracks and leaps behind a corner, covering his tracks with snow to mislead Jack who is following his footprints. Wendy and Danny escape in Hallorann's snowcat while Jack freezes to death in the hedge maze. In a photograph in the hotel hallway dated July 4, 1921, Jack Torrance smiles amid a crowd of party revelers. Cast Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Jack Torrance|link=Nelson Thorndyke Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Wendy Torrance|link=Linsey Thorndyke Chris smiled.jpg|Chris as Danny Torrance|link=Christopher Thorndyke Danny.jpg|Danny as Dick Hallorann|link=Danny Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Stuart Ullman|link=Chuck Thorndyke Vanilla the Rabbit 3.jpg|Vanilla as Doctor|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Horror Movies